This invention relates to a high power magnifying projector using a liquid crystal light valve, and in particular to, a projector for optionally adjusting and observing the size of an object, so as to magnify and project a minute object.
A prior-art projector, as shown in FIG. 1, is formed in such a way that a reflecting type lighting source 1 and a transmitting type lighting source 3 are located to provide light at right angles to each other, condensing lenses 2 and 4 for making a proper parallel light in response to the light of the lighting sources 1 and 3, respectfully, are secured in front of the lighting sources, a support plate 6 for securing an object 10 to be observed is provided above the upper part of condensing lens 4, semi-transmitting mirror 5 for the purpose of reflecting the light from lighting source 1 to the object 10 is provided above part of the support plate 6.
In the transmitting observation of the projector, the light formed from the lighting source 3 illuminates the object 10 through the condensing lens 4, and about 50 percent of the light is transmitted through the semi-transmitting mirror 5, and the remainder of the light is reflected by the mirror 5 and disappears into space.
In the reflecting observation of the projector, the light formed from the lighting source 1 also illuminates the object 10, through the condensing lens 2, where the light is transmitted through the semi-transmitting mirror 5 at about 50 percent of the amount of the light, and the remainder of the light is reflected and disappears into space.
The semi-transmitting mirror 5 passes about 50 percent of the light reflected from the object 10 and directs it towards the transmitting lens 7, the remaining percentage of light is reflected into space.
The light through inclined semi-transmitting mirror 5 provides an enlarged image on the screen 9, wherein the reflected light is transmitted through the transmitting lens 7, reflected by reflecting mirror 8 and projected on the screen 9.
In the conventional projector, in a case of magnifying the image, the image is not clear because the light through the semi-transmitting mirror 5 is directly injected on the screen through the transmitting lens 7. Also, in order to select the transmitting lens having an enlarged function of high power, the conventional projector cannot avoid increasing the price, and complicating the design. Further, magnification of the projector will not permit enlargement to 200%.